Tweaked Fortune
by That On3 Guy
Summary: Perseus Jackson was violently thrown from his world of monsters and immortal deities into the world of mortals and everyday issues. Now when he has cemented himself in a nice community, his world wants him back, but what happens when he's not the same foolish kid he used to be.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers, welcome to a new take on the Percy Jackson away from Camp Half-Blood (CHB) type story. This new experiment is titled,** _ **Tweaked Fortune.**_ **By the one and only That On3 Guy.**

 **Summary: Perseus Jackson was violently thrown from his world of monsters and immortal deities into the world of mortals and everyday issues. Now when he has cemented himself in a nice community, his world wants him back, but what happens when he's not the same foolish kid he used to be.**

* * *

August 11, 2011- Percy Jackson

The day had finally come, I had been waiting a year since my father had announced that I was to be second in line for the throne of his kingdom of the sea, after Triton of course. After the second gigantomachy my life, aside from Annabeth, had been mediocre at best, we had lost Leo Valdez the idiotic loveable head mechanic of Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't been completely oblivious of some of the looks of a few of the more radical campers that felt it was my fault that Gaea rose, and I can't say their wrong, I should have felt the warm blood rolling down my lip rather than ignoring all the senses I had been gifted with.

However, like I said before not everyone looks at me like that, only a select few that had never liked or respected me. The bright light in my love was Annabeth "Wise Girl" Chase, the beautiful daughter of Athena that I loved with ninety-nine percent of my heart, the other one percent was reserved for friends and my mom, Sally Jackson. Anyways back to the original topic, I was going to be fully adopted into the extended great house of Poseidon.

At the time, I had been on my way to the royal palace when I was caught in school of Flounder, I couldn't help but over hear what they were saying from what I could tell they heard that Lady Amphitrite was speaking of me and my mother in a negative, Apparently, my mother was a tramp, and I was only a bastard child of the Lord of the seas. Internally I bristled at the thought of Amphitrite insulting my mother, when it was me I was only a little steamed, but then my mother was brought into I was so close to losing my lid. I knew that she never liked me, nor did she agree with my father's decision to induct me into the royal family.

Not many people were aware of my everlasting ire towards Amphitrite, it was a side of me that only Annabeth had seen during our run in with Akhlys' in Tartarus, that was the first time I felt totally in tune with my abilities when I had tapped into their full potential to manipulate the blood in a person body. Since the war with Gaea, Poseidon had mandated that occasionally, I stop by to greet citizens and get to know more of the royal family. Every time I showed up the queen of the seas would make it her mission to remind me that I am only a bastard child of Poseidon, and my mother was only a lowly mortal compared to her, of course I detected that she wanted me to go off on her while my father was present in of our ever-growing numerous squabbles. I try my hardest to stay out of trouble, but then I learned something new that day, you can only avoid an issue for so long, before it begins to culminate in to something dangerous for both parties.

It was a week before my eighteenth, the day in which I would receive a seat on the council, and aid in making decisions that will benefit all marine life. The day started off fine, I ate breakfast in the mess hall at camp, before meeting up with Annabeth and telling her how much I love her and will see her soon, she told me good luck, and then I went off on my merry, then this returns us to me pushing my way through a school of flounder. I had finally reached the palace gates when I was stopped by a pair of guards, they asked me for my name and purpose for coming, and I politely responded, "Perseus Jackson, the Royal Induction" at that point they seemed to realize who I was and their eyes widened and they began to apologize for the mix-up, however I card very little about it. All I did was say that it was okay and then I made a joke, "I'll be sure to fire you when I'm on the council." This time their eyes widened to the size of frying pans and they began to grovel at my feet begging for my forgiveness, I remember thinking what would make them believe I would cut them from the royal guards, but at the time I simply shrugged it off and continued up through the palace where I was happily greeted by my father and I received a repulsive look from my "evil" step-mother. I don't believe that she was expecting my wolf glare that I had learned from Lupa, because the look that showed up on her face was a little funny.

What I do know is that Poseidon could feel the bitter animosity rolling off us in waves. At first it was only the three of us in the room, but then there were two when father said that Amphitrite and I need to talk out our issues before I could go further with the induction. "My beloved wife, my wonderful son, I need you to learn accept each other, soon you may be working together, and if you are unable to bury the hatchet there will be no room for progress in the noble house of Poseidon." Those were the exact words he left us with, there were no if's and's or but's about, I couldn't argue that it was all Amphitrite's doing, and all I wanted to do was defend myself. The evil being rose out of her chair with a hard look of resolve marring her face. "So, bastard, how's your whore of a mother doing?" She decided to begin by insulting my mother even more, I had no response she just kept on advancing on me while I stuffed my hand in my pockets just in case we got into fisticuffs which has never happened before.

By now Amphitrite was in my face, and I was prepared to fight her if I had to. However, I was determined not to throw the first punch. She continued to taunt me about my mother but then she placed the straw that broke the camel's back, she talked about Annabeth, The evil queen's words verbatim, were, " I can't believe that the wisdom spawn is still with you, what is it you call her, "wise girl" ha, more like "foolish girl" am I right" The first time I spoke in the entire altercation was after she said this, I brandish my faithful sword, _Anaklusmos,_ or Riptide, and said in a dangerously low voice, " I can take anything you say about me, I have little tolerance of how you speak of my mother, but you brought my Wise Girl into this. You won't ever be able to talk about her like that when were done."

Amphitrite summoned and Atlantean Pewter sword and said, "If it's a fight you want then it is what you shall get, bastard child, prepare yourself," those were the last words exchanged between us before our little brawl began. Or at least that's what I remember, the next thing I know I'm on my knees before the Atlantean council and my father is speaking saying that I need to be punished for misdeed, there were many ideas that were brought before the council, however in the end it came down to disownment or prison time, the main exponents for my disownment was Triton and Rhode, two people who hated me almost as much as Amphitrite , Apparently, I brought their mother to the brink of fading, and if the servants hadn't been there sooner she would have faded. My father had decided to put it up to a vote, and it up being two-thirds of the council voted for me to be disowned, I was devastated, there were no words spoken between me and my father as I felt him remove his essence from me, I felt a great deal of power depart from me as it was sucked in to his trident, it felt impossible to me, I noticed that for the first time since I was twelve, that I was weak. Suddenly I was being propelled upwards by an unknown force.

I felt water begin to rush into my lungs as I lost all since of direction, up became down, and left felt like right. The pressure was getting to be to much as water pushed down on me from all side. The more I struggled the more disoriented I got, nothing was making since any more, the worst part was whenever I think about dying, I hold on a bit longer, and my lungs begin to pound hard at my ribcage as blood flowed throughout my body to my head, I gulp in as much water as I can, I want this nightmare to be over, I began to push my arms and legs harder, for all I know I was swimming deeper. The darkness began to engulf me, as I had no power left in me to fight. In the end, I gave into the darkness and let the water become my shepherd...

* * *

 **A/N: That's it Ladies and Germs, the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I for one think that this is some of my best work. Please I need your reviews telling me where you want the story to go, and I may or may not require a beta if that is something you would like to do then PM via my profile, and we will be in touch. Don't forget to follow or favorite, you are aware that they send you neat notifications whenever I update this little experiment, and in the next couple of days I'm planning on posting something else, so be prepared for that.**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of this little experiment of mine, I hope you enjoy it as much as the last, please tell me whether you like the format of the story by leaving a review or PM, and remember still looking for a beta, I don't want to go through the selection process. Without further ado…**

Previously on _Tweaked Fortune: I felt water begin to rush into my lungs as I lost all since of direction, up became down, and left felt like right. The pressure was getting to be to much as water pushed down on me from all side. The more I struggled the more disoriented I got, nothing was making since any more, the worst part was whenever I think about dying, I hold on a bit longer, and my lungs begin to pound hard at my ribcage as blood flowed throughout my body to my head, I gulp in as much water as I can, I want this nightmare to be over, I began to push my arms and legs harder, for all I know I was swimming deeper. The darkness began to engulf me, as I had no power left in me to fight. In the end, I gave into the darkness and let the water become my shepherd..._

* * *

August 12, 2011- Perseus Jackson

I was lying in my bed; I could sense that I wasn't the only presence in it though. I looked over at the figure to see if I could ID her, rocking body, gracious curves, and those beautiful blonde princess curls. The woman that I was sharing my bed with was the one and only Annabeth chase, also known as my wonderful Wise Girl. I tried to reach out and shake her awake, but I found that I was not in control of my actions, rather than doing what I planned I leaned over and planted a long kiss on her soft lips. When I opened my eyes, a pair of glowing grey eyes were staring back into mine. The words she said to me were so surreal, "Good morning Seaweed Brain, or can I not call you that anymore," I was surprised by what she said, ten months of high school isn't supposed to make someone exponentially smarter. I had responded to her with, "To you I'll always be seaweed brain my love." This was becoming cheesy to me, and I couldn't tell why seeing as I was living it.

It was half an hour later when I detected the first issue of this little thing that was going on, I had recalled what had happened the day before, you know, the drowning, and then everything, even Annabeth turned to water, and then I was back living that nightmare, drowning again, I couldn't move I still wasn't in control from the dream sequence, I recall it ending the same way it did the first time, and this time I woke up in my bed this time Annabeth wasn't there, however there were new features of the room that weren't there before, such as the baby that was in its cradle in the corner of the room, that was making a multitude of noises. Dream me got up to go and check on the baby, and I got a good look at its physiognomy.

It appeared to be a female, she had dusty black hair and her eyed, they were a beautiful shade bay leaf green, a though flickered into my brain, _was this truly my child,_ of course she embodied several features that I had, but I still couldn't discern who her mother was from her looks. Originally, I thought it had to be Annabeth's, I wouldn't sleep with anyone other than her but the baby held none of wise girls features other than those calculating eyes that stared back up at me. When dream, me picked the baby up, they both began to cry, and they did not stop soon, the room began to fill with the substance, I know, it seems a tad improbable, but this is how it happened. Once the water reached chest height the little girl's head was almost fully submerged, but I still hadn't moved, and then in a blink of an eye, it was all gone, the room, the baby, and the water. I was standing in a room that was completely white, and I got the impression that the walls stretched on forever.

Out of the "blue" three beings popped into existence, and I understood who they were in without a second glance, they were the fates, or the representation of fate, birth, life, and death. There more common names however, are Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Without a moment's notice, I was on one knee to properly bow to the harbingers of destiny. "So foolish" the second one said, "He knows not of what he just experienced," the third one continued, "Be nicer sisters the little boys just been exposed to a near death occurrence." The first one finished, "Oh hush Clotho, he'll have to undergo much worse than that when what we've spun for him, "They all turned their heads towards me and in unison said, "The road ahead will not be easy to overcome, nor should it be, and not everyone is presented a choice. You, young hero must discern what those dreams mean to you before you continue on the pathways of your fortune." With those final words, they were gone as swiftly as they came, and then the walls began to close on me as the familiar feeling of claustrophobia began to overtake me and I passed out right as they touched my arm.

After that I remember waking up on a beach, it was dark out and I began to vigorously cough as water practically formed a waterfall in my mouth. When I stood up I began to feel very dizzy with part of me wanting to vomit in the sea, or my ex-father's domain. But I had managed to refrain myself from causing any more issues. I stumbled across a path that lead up a hill where there was a large arch way that normally said CAWR HVLT-DIOOB, however this time it clearly read OLYMPIC FARMS, As I approached the entry way for some assistance from camp I began to rub my eyes and look again and this time it read "Camp Half-Blood". I had finally reach the top of the hill and when I looked over all I saw were multiple acres of fresh strawberries. I was beginning to get overwhelmed by whatever was happening, I blinked my eyes at least fifty times before I could tell it was the same good old camp half-blood. When I went to pass through the gate I heard a growl and turned to my left to see a huge dragon sitting next to an equally large pine tree. I just shook my head and continued my stride, only to discover I was incapable of passing through the shield, this never happened, I had no clue as to why I was unable to do it. I continued to hear growling to my left, so I decided to approach Peleus, there was no way he would eat me. As I approached he got fiercer and began to stand up. With a glance into his large red eyes, there was a large reason he didn't recognize me, and that's because I looked completely different. I was donning, bright blue eyes, and cinnamon colored messy hair. I no longer shared physical features with Poseidon, rather I looked a hell of a lot more like my mother.

The snake like dragon began to approach me and before he could get into a three feet radius of me I hightailed it out of there, if he didn't recognize me as an ally how was any of the people I used to know expected to see the new me as one either. I didn't get to far before I had expended all my energy and had to rest before I could go any further, my normal amount of energy seemed to decrease by a large number. I tried to summon water to refresh myself, but when I clenched my gut I felt nothing but the need to use the restroom. I would have laughed if what was happening now was not as serious as it was. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was undergoing the effects of disownment, by Poseidon renouncing his blood ties to me he removed all the benefits I got from being both a demigod, and his son. However, it also removed the negatives such as the ADHD and the Dyslexia, at that moment I could understand why I could read the arch so easily and focus on my image in Peleus' for such a long period, and then there was also the factor of my scent, it was also gone which might be another reason the guardian dragon was incapable of recognizing me.

All in all, it to me nearly 40 hours to walk to the upper east side of Manhattan from Camp Half-Blood. That doesn't include sleeping and showering, in park showers. I had a small amount of mortal money kept in my pocket which allowed me to buy food from McDonald's, and it tasted incredibly fake, however that is from a person who has had several perfectly cooked steaks almost every week for the past six years. By the time I reached my mother's house I looked less like a god and more like a train wreck. So, before I confronted her I went and freshened up in a bathroom in the main lobby.

I made it to the second floor without any major issues, and finally remembered what room my mother lived in, Before I knocked on the door, I hesitated if showing my face would be the best course of action. However, in the end I figured I could deal with the repercussions later, and knocked any ways. After a minute and no answer, I turned around to leave, but then I heard the door open, and I saw the face of a surprised Paul, "Do I know you?" he asked with a hint of confusion. I felt a little downtrodden that my surrogate father was also unable to recognize me but I responded with, "Yes, I didn't used to look like this but I got myself in a bit of a pickle, and I need the help of you and mom."

I could tell by the look on his face that he knew it was me but was confused that I looked the way I did, without a moment's notice I was crushed in a hug and Paul was calling for my mom, telling her that Percy was home and soon I was being crushed by two pairs of arms, but I was still able to notice the large bump my mother had on her stomach before I pulled away and asked, "When did that happen?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **That's it Ladies and Germs, the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it,** **Please I need your reviews telling me where you want the story to go, and I may or may not require a beta if that is something you would like to do then PM via my profile, and we will be in touch. Don't forget to follow or favorite, you are aware that they send you neat notifications whenever I update this little experiment.**


End file.
